dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Dragon
The beautiful, but deadly Water Dragon is similar to the Great Dragon found in your City, except it is raised in your Water Outpost. Upgrade your Water Outpost's Dragon Keep in order to raise your new Dragon. Nurtured with care, the Water Dragon will defend your new Outpost with devotion and ferocity. Obtain this Dragon's Armor to make it one of your closest allies during battle! This dragon can currently be upgraded to level twelve. Different colors of armor and scales can be won from Fortuna, which boosts your Dragon's stats. For special events, like Halloween, sometimes exclusive armor is offered for a limited period of time. The Water Dragon may be breed with other Dragons in the Sanctuary. Initially, the Great Dragon is the only female Dragon available until after you successfully breed another female. Battle Arts are available for the Water Dragon at level 11 or higher. Egg & Armor= The Water Dragon's Egg is found by defeating Level 5+ Lakes with the Great or another Guardian Dragon included in the march. This Dragon's Armor may be obtained from Level 7+ Lakes with a Great or Guardian Dragon included in the march. Armor is automatically equipped when it is found. If it is not, you may need to contact Kabam Support. Armor pieces may be obtained anytime before or after the Dragon is level 8. The Water Dragon is needed to obtain the Fire Dragon, the next elemental dragon. After finding all 4 pieces of Armor, you will be ready to send your Dragon to battle! Higher levels of Aerial Combat make your Dragons more efficient in battle. |-| Dragon's Health= Great and Guardian Dragons can attack without 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 13, until 35% of their full health. *Level 12, until 40% *Level 11, until 45% *Level 10, until 50% *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8, until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Dragon will always take damage during an attack even if there are no defenders. The time it heals can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or, if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your Dragon is defeated in battle, she will be heavily injured; however, your Dragon will never die. Generally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild 'is enough to ensure your Dragon will survive an attack, although it should be noted that the Dragon's range or speed may interfere in battle if included with certain troops. Click 'here for details. |-| Leveling & Stats= Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the Outpost. Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Dragon Stats |-| Scale Boosts= For in-game images of what the armor and scales below look like, please visit the Armor & Scales page. Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Scales Table Here 'Armor Boosts' Please add the correct names for the ones within parentheses. Armor Table Here Troop Compatiblity Because of their stats, some troops are more compatible than others with troop types, conscripts are very strong agianst it in large numbers. This is typically due to incompatible ranges or speeds. Galleries Below are images that show how people obtained their Dragon Armor as well as different Scales (Dragon Body color) and Armor combinations. Screen shot 2011-11-06 at 3.15.43 PM.png|Helmet Water Dragon Egg March.png|Egg victory.JPG|Claw Guards Water Dragon Body Armor.png|Body Armor Tail.jpeg|Tail Guard Water_Dragon_Body_Armor.jpg|Body Armor Water_Dragon_Claw_Guards.jpg|Claw Guards Water_Dragon_Helmet.jpg|Helmet Water_Dragon_Tail_Guard.jpg|Tail Guard Dragon Helmet.PNG|Helmet WD Egg.jpg|Egg 1st Wave.gif|1st Wave lvl 6 Lake 2nd Wave.gif|2nd Wave lvl 6 lake 1st spy+GD.gif|1st spy + GD 2nd spy+GD.gif|2nd spy + GD 3rd spy+GD.gif|3rd spy + GD 3rd Wave.gif|3rd Wave lvl 6 lake 4th Wave.gif|4th Wave lvl 6 lake 4th spy+GD.gif|4th spy + GD 5th spy+GD.gif|5th Spy + GD Getting Egg Water.jpg Adult Water Dragon.png|Adult Unarmored AdultWaterDragon.png|Adult Armored WD frostbite armor.png|Frostbite Armor Category:Browse Category:Dragons